


the smug teacher

by kinkjooheon



Series: Monsta X's college affairs [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjooheon/pseuds/kinkjooheon
Summary: You are failing all your classes and seek for help desperately, when your best friend recommends you Yoo Kihyun ―the hot dude everyone respects as if he were some celebrity― as a private teacher.





	the smug teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one shot a lot, so I hope you enjoy reading it as well! Remember this is part of a series, so search for the other member's one shots if you are interested :) I'll do them all eventually.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! And now, enjoy!

Your heart was racing, ready to explode from how fast it beat. You walked down the stairs as quickly as possible, taking two at the time with the risk of breaking your neck if you fell ―something that, taking into account your history of falls and broken bones, was possible.

You wouldn't have ran this fast if it was one of your friends waiting for you because, even if they hated it, they had come to understand after three years of college that you were usually late. But the person you were making wait was actually Yoo Kihyun, the black haired god that always got A+ and everyone was scared of because of his strong personality.

You opened the door to the small studying room he had told you through text and saw he was already seated, legs crossed and a book between his hands. You couldn't read the cover, but it looked as a serious book, nothing like what you usually read. You swallowed hard.

"Hey." You said, making him move his stare up from the book and towards your face. All his features screamed _I'm angry_.

"It's 11:30." He told you, voice cold.

"Hm... I'm sorry, I couldn't take the right bus so I–"

He quieted you down with a movement of his hand, and you decided to sit down in front of him. His eyebrows raised up.

"Do you really want me to teach you like that?"

"Like what?" You asked, confused.

He got up, his chair scraping the floor and making a strident sound. He swiftly moved next to you, so that your arms were touching.

"This is how you teach." He said, and he was so close to you that you got goosebumps.

The worst thing about Yoo Kihyun wasn't his high marks, or his menacing attitude, or his air of superiority. No. The worst thing was that he was really good looking. Handsome. Beautiful. Pretty. Striking. _Hot_. His face was like the creation of god and the way he used to dress, usually with broken jeans and tucked in t-shirts ―always with a belt. _Always―_ , made the mix something everybody liked to look at. Even your best friend, a procclaimed heterosexual guy, always lost his butt at Kihyun's sight.

So, having him next to you, your arms touching and his breath hot against your ear, was something that put your heart on race.

"Shall we start?" He said, and you sighed. Even his voice was beautiful. This was going to be hard.

"Yes." You said, collecting all your strenght. "I need help with chapter 12."

Kihyun nodded and opened the book, and just like that his class started. He explained everything to you with precision and, for the first time, you understood all those weird concepts the _real_ teacher had been useless at explaining.

Kihyun's phone buzzed and he seemed startled, as if he had lost himself in the class. He shook his head and took the phone, opening his eyes wide when he saw the time. But, just like it had come, his surprised expression went away and he looked as composed and serious as always.

"I have to go." He told you. You must have looked deceived because he continued with "if you need me, I'll be back in two hours."

You looked at the time and nodded. You were going to be the whole day there, so if it was with him explaining everything to you, even better.

He nodded as well but turned to go, leaving you alone with more than 300 pages to study before tomorrow's exam.

You really needed his help.

And it hadn't been _that_ bad.

 

 

 

Two hours later, the door to the study room opened and Kihyun crossed it. Your heart catched at his looks once again, and you smacked yourself internally for being that childish. You were now 21, you shouldn't lose your head at the first good looking guy that appeared in front of you, but with Kihyun it was difficult to be rational.

"Okay, where did we leave it?" He said, voice professional.

You were looking at him, lost in his features, so you didn't really hear the question.

Kihyun looked at you too, confused at your silence, and smacked his fingers in front of your eyes to get your attention.

"Hey, ______, attention." He said, and moved his stare to the book, leaving you red with embarrassement.

Just like that, the class begun again, and one hour later you felt as if you understood everything.

_Everything_.

Something that haven't happened to you in years.

"You are a great teacher." You told him, closing the book and starting to pack your things.

He looked up at you and smiled. Your heart stopped. Yoo Kihyun was _smiling_ at you. Up to that moment you weren't sure if he could even smile.

He didn't say anything, seeming taken aback by your comment, so you decided to keep going at the flattery.

"Really, I'm a bad student, as you have seen. But... Your way of explaining everything... Wow. You are _really_ great. Have you ever considered teaching in the future?" You told him with a smile, and he smiled back. Again.

"I have. I want to be a teacher, actually." He said softly, and he looked different. Happy, hopeful.

You felt something go warm at his smile. Actually seeing Yoo Kihyun smiling with bright eyes, happy with your words, was something that you haven't aspired ever to.

"I..." He said while you put your backpack over your shoulder. "Good luck on tomorrow's exam." He said, tone suddenly shy.

"Same for you." You told him, remembering with strangeness that you both went to the same class, even if he looked much older and wiser than you. Well, wiser he was, but older he didn't seem like. 

He smiled shortly and quickly crossed the door, not even saying good bye.

 

 

You had slept for less than three hours and the amount of coffee you had taken could fill up the entire Pacific Ocean, but you were sure you were going to pass. You had to, after the hours you had dedicated to that subject. And Kihyun's help was indeed a reason of your hope.

You entered the classroom and took a seat on the first row, ready to look like a trustful student who wouldn't copy the exam. You never did that, and _hated_  when others did it.

You opened your notes and looked at your watch. 25 minutes left to study. You started reciting everything in a mutted tone when someone touched your shoulder and you sharply looked up, finding Kihyun's face a feet away from yours. He looked so fresh and calm, nothing like you. And _beautiful_ , something you were sure you didn't look at all.

"How are you?" He asked, taking you by surprise.

"I'm fine." You said without thinking.

"Really? You are trembling." He told you, his eyes fixed on your quivering hand.

You moved it quickly, embarrassed, but it was too late and, before you had moved it away completely, he took it and threaded his fingers through yours.

Both of you looked awkwardly at your hands, but Kihyun's soft smile actually subsided your nerves.

"You are going to do great." He told you with a silky voice that calmed you even more, and your heart felt warm with the sensation of motivation.

You _were_ going to do great. Hell yeah. And then you were going to keep doing great in all your exams and get a job and buy a big ass house right by the beach and have 5 dogs and name then all the same but with a different color at the beginning. For example call them Star and then go like: Blue Star, Black Star, Green S―

"_______." You heard Kihyun call you, and your head went back to reality. "Will you need help on any other exam this semester?"

The question took you back. Because _yes_ , you needed help, but you haven't even though about asking Kihyun again. When your best friend had told you to contact the handsome guy you got so scared you though about it for days, so when you decided to call him and ask for help on _one_ subject, you were actually really proud at yourself. But now, thinking about asking more from him... You felt a bit bad.

"You don't need to help me more, Kihyun."

The guy just shook his head.

"I want to." He told you.

You smiled softly and decided to be sincere with him. "Actually, I'm failing all my classes, so these final exams are decisive."

Kihyun nodded and asked you when you had your next exam, and you both decided to meet the next day first thing in the morning.

And, when the teacher entered the room and handed in your exam, you felt confident. You were going to pass every subject and start your senior year right.

 

 

It had been five days of constant studying with Kihyun, and it had been five _amazing_ days. The guy wasn't like you had thought, and you hated yourself for judging him before even getting to know him. Your best friend was right, after all. Kihyun was someone a bit conceited and really really intelligent, but his sarcasm and always-joking character made him a person easy to be with. And he was the _best_ at giving private lessons.

You had only your last exam left, and a cold sweat was damping your neck. It was the hardest out of them all, but Kihyun had helped you for two straight days, and it was a subject he did with you, so you decided to focus on that. Yesterday you did an exam of a subject that Kihyun had never done before, but he had helped you anyways and the exam had went great, so you were positive this one was going to go even better.

You were waiting for Kihyun to arrive to wish him good luck, but he was nowhere in sight.

That's when you suddenly felt two hands at your waist and a "boo!" at your right ear. Your heart did a jump and you quickly turned to scold Kihyun.

"Hey! What was that for?" You asked him.

"A joke." He said, looking a bit offended. You decided to change subjects since Kihyun _could_ actually take your reaction badly.

"Are you confident about this exam?" You asked him, and his conceited smirk told you everything. "Yah, no need to be so smug. Some of us actually suffer with this subject."

Kihyun moved his hand and caressed your cheek while shaking his head and saying "poor baby, she suffers" with a sarcastic tone.

You smiled and smacked his hand away, making him smile at you in return.

"Do you have any plans for the summer?" He asked you, and that's when you remembered that this thing you two had going on was going to end today. You had gotten used at seeing his face day after day for the past week, and actually thinking about spending two whole months without his sarcastic jokes made you feel sad.

"Yeah, I'm going to my parents home... Yay!" You said, not sounding happy at all.

"Where do you live?" He asked, and a hopeful spark appeared on your heart. Maybe...

"________." You told him the name of your town, and his growing smile ignited your heart's spark. "No way!!!"  You screamed, but he put a finger on your mouth to quieten you.

"I live 15 minutes away from there by car." He said quietly, as if it was a secret between you two, but it was his smile what you had your focus on.

Kihyun seemed happy. Really happy.

He seemed happy to live next to you.

He seemed happy to drive 15 minutes to see you.

"Maybe..." You tried asking, but he finished the sentence for you.

"Yeah, we should keep seeing each other."

And that wasn't how you were going to put it in words, but it was ten times better.

He not only wanted to hang out with you, but keep _seeing_ you.

Your heart was a fluttering mess.

You nodded so that he would understand that you were also happy with the idea, and at that moment the teacher opened the doors to the room, signaling that it was time to do your last exam.

You were going to wish Kihyun good luck before entering the classroom, but the way he was looking now at you made you stop.

"I..." He said, swallowing hard. "I want to see you tomorrow...." He sounded nervous, something you didn't think was possible for Kihyun. "If you don't mind, obviously."

You smiled at his sudden trembling voice and nervous stance, and took the opportunity to touch his chest in a playful way while telling him "what do you mean with 'don't mind'?"

Kihyun's eyes filled with annoyance, so you told him that _of course_ you didn't mind.

"That's nice." He said, his confidence suddenly back and the biggest smug smile painted on his face. "Because I don't want to stop seeing this pretty face after today." He caressed your cheek once again and walked away, wishing you good luck.

"You... too." You muttered softly, but he was gone.

You crossed the door to the classroom with a big smile. You were going to see Kihyun again tomorrow, and you were going to ace this exam.


End file.
